


A Miracle of Science

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [9]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, But no actual cyborg babies appear in this fic, Crack, M/M, ROBOTPREG, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, They talk about it anyway., kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles didn't ever think he'd be having this conversation.  Clearly he needs to stop underestimating SCIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle of Science

Charles and Erik are stunned into silence for a full two minutes after their advisors finish speaking.

Finally, Charles clears his throat. “Yes we’ll … take that under advisement. And on that note, this meeting is adjourned.”

*****

Erik has been very, very quiet since the meeting. This does not bode well.

Charles decides to do what he always does when presented with a problem -- research it to death.

Charles hasn’t even gotten past the first paragraph of the abstract of the first relevant article when he swears, loudly and creatively, upon seeing the names of the parties involved in developing the procedure -- Stark Industries.

Of course it’s Tony’s fault. _Of course_ it is.

Charles plows through the available research. The science, as far as he can tell, appears sound. So there goes that potential excuse.

Several hours later, Charles is no closer to any answers and has only a headache to show for it.

*****

“You haven’t said anything since our advisors ambushed us, earlier,” says Erik.

Neither have you, Charles refrains from pointing out. Instead Charles chooses his words very carefully. “I was surprised, earlier. I hadn’t actually thought such an issue would ever come up for us.”

Erik’s lips twist in a wry grin. “Behold the wonders of the modern age.”

That breaks the ice -- they laugh and laugh until they are wheezing and gasping for air (well Charles is, anyway.)

Because _really_. This entire day has been _surreal_. Their entire council of advisors ambushes them with a question of an heir for Erik, and follows it up with the news that _robot pregnancy_ has been proven viable. A miracle of science, indeed.

“We should probably talk about it at some point,” Charles concedes. “But later.” He pulls down Erik for a kiss.

“Are you trying to distract me with sex?” Erik asks a few minutes later, between kisses.

“I’m trying to distract myself,” says Charles.

“That’s fair,” decides Erik.

*****

Erik would make a good father, Charles knows. Erik is motivated first and foremost by love, and by wanting to take care of people (namely Charles). He just has a slight problem with … _scale_.

It’s himself Charles is worried about. Charles can barely take care of himself, and his track record when dealing with the emotional needs of those around him is … not great. Although he’s gotten better.

But a _baby_. Charles doesn’t even want to think about the numerous ways he could screw that up.

*****

Charles had hoped he and Erik would have time to think about their options and have a rational discussion.

Then the media gets wind of the story.

Bloody _hell_.

*****

“We could shoot them all into the sun,” Erik offers after the arrival of the media shitstorm.

Tempting, but Charles is afraid that if he actually says so Erik will take him seriously.

Charles is even more tempted to say “yes, let’s” after seeing the first “artist’s rendition” of what the media thinks he would look like pregnant (because of _course_ they all assume he’ll be doing the carrying, despite the fact that the technology _doesn’t work that way_.)

“You have to admit you would look adorable pregnant,” says Erik as he kisses the back of Charles’ neck.

“I will admit no such thing,” scoffs Charles.

*****

“Do you even want kids?” Charles blurts out one night.

Erik is silent for far longer than Charles would like. “Yes,” Erik says finally. “Some day. But not soon. I’d like to have you to myself for a few years.”

Charles tries not to make his sigh of relief to obvious. “Yes, I … would like some time to work up to it. But eventually.”

“I have to say though,” Erik confesses. “I don’t like this talk of succession. I don’t like that something that should just be between us is now the entire damn world’s business.”

“It’s a fair question,” says Charles. “People have a right to know that the government will have stability if something should happen to the head of state.”

“Why does ruling the world have to be so _difficult_?” Erik grumbles.

Charles, with great restraint, does not tell Erik that no one _forced_ him to conquer it in the first place, Erik’s insane brand of logic notwithstanding.

*****

“So what do we tell our advisors?” asks Charles.

“That they can fuck off,” says Erik.

“Really Erik,” says Charles.

Erik rolls his eyes. “That they can fuck off, or in the event of our unfortunate demise we’ll deed the world to Stark Industries.”

Charles is impressed -- Erik has pretty much picked the one threat that will terrify their advisors into submission.

Charles should probably play the role of the good guy here, but -- “How about we announce it, and then fake our deaths so we can take a vacation for a couple of weeks.”

Erik smiles, showing all of his teeth.


End file.
